


The Painting

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gap Filler, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the painting of Miranda's "naked sweep" in 204?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painting

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what could have happened with the painting in 204. That's a short snippet with a possible solution / gap filler;)
> 
> Beta: Thanks to vix_spes who was a sweetheart and looked it over.

Nobody asked where the painting had vanished to; and he never mentioned it. Sometimes he felt like an idiot. Like a stalker who was secretly admiring his object of desire. He couldn’t decide if keeping the picture was creepy or a declaration of love in his own special way. He just knew he couldn’t throw it away.

He looked at it. He adored the smooth lines and strong brushes which formed Miranda’s body. It was a good painting. Tamara wasn’t half bad as an artist. But that wasn’t what fascinated him. It was her. Lying on the chaise longues, comfortable and not at all ashamed of herself. She looked tantalizing at him, a small smile playing in the corner of her mouth. It was like she was flirting with him through the canvas, reading in his mind his wish to be with her. He sighed and put the cloth back over the painting again. He had blown his chance with Miranda once and for all.


End file.
